


Thaw

by Ljósfari (Ljosfari)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frostbite!Pharah, Short & Sweet, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljosfari/pseuds/Lj%C3%B3sfari
Summary: It's midwinter. A lonely witch and a roving ice spirit find each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [@hana-blogs](http://hana-blogs.tumblr.com/). Unbeta'd.  
> (Go check out her art if you haven't)

She burns under Fareeha’s body.

Angela’s touch melts the tiny ice crystals over Fareeha’s body, warm hands roaming over her sculpted back, holding onto her buttocks for dear life; warmer breath on her ear moaning Fareeha’s name as a litany, a spell, a prayer. Droplets of water freeze on Angela’s golden hair, a crown of glass beads adorning her wild mane.

Fareeha gingerly nibbles on Angela’s shoulder as her cold fingers move inside her, curling up to find that sweet spot that makes the witch shiver and gasp. Angela arches her body against Fareeha’s own, blessedly cool under the heavy blankets and pelts on her bed.

“Is this too much?” Fareeha asks, her breath sending goosebumps through Angela’s skin. “Should I slow down?”

Angela says nothing, she just rolls her hips against Fareeha’s hand and latches onto her shoulders, nails digging on her back, a silent plea to go _harder_.  

The winter spirit grins on Angela’s neck and complies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: https://piece-of-kek.tumblr.com/post/154512582089/thaw


End file.
